mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Whomp
Whomps are enemies who somewhat commonly appear in the Mario franchise. They are large, stone enemies that resemble stone rectangles with faces, hands and arms and feet (without legs). They are the minions of Bowser and the Whomp King. They debuted in the game Super Mario 64. Whomps are related to Thwomps, enemies that are also made out of stone. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario 64'' Whomps (once referred to as Slab Beasts) make their first appearances in Super Mario 64, they are quite rare in the game, as only two appear in Whomp's Fortress and one appears in Bowser in the Sky. In this game, they attempt to crush Mario by simply trying to flatten him, the player will lose two wedges of health if flattened by a Whomp, the player can defeat these foes by ground-pounding on their bandaged backs. Mario can also jump just as the Whomp is about to fall on Mario to pass through it and get on its back. Their king, the Whomp King appears as the boss of Whomp's Fortress. When a Whomp is defeated, Mario will be rewarded with five coins. Before they are defeated, jumping on their backs repeatedly will give him five more coins, for a total of ten. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' Whomps reappear in the DS remake of Super Mario 64, Super Mario 64 DS, serving the same purpose as its predecessor and also appearing in the same areas. Their appearances have been slightly modified as they are a darker gray color, their hands are gray instead of purple, their eyebrows are thinner and are gray, plus moulded into their faces and their eyes are smaller. Additionally, it is no longer possible to jump through them as they fall, which made them easier to defeat. ''New Super Mario Bros. Whomps reappear in ''New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS, they are extremely rare as only three of them appear in the World 3-Castle. The Whomps in this game look slightly different as their once purple hands are now the same color as their body. Whomps in this game behave similarly to their Super Mario 64 counterpart, again trying to crush Mario if he attempts to pass by them. Once on the floor, Mario can Ground Pound the Whomp's back to destroy it and it will drop 4 coins. They can also be used as platforms to cross harmful parts of the environment, like Spikes. One particular Whomp can even be used to help Mario collect a Star Coin. There is also one particular Whomp, known as the Big Whomp, who behaves differently from the others, being slightly larger and walking instead of staying in the background. However, the official strategy guide doesn't make any distinction between this particular Whomp and its brethren. Due to where this Big Whomp is placed, it can not actually move and simply appears to aimlessly turn back and forth on the spot. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Despite not appearing in the first Super Mario Galaxy, Whomps did appear in the game's sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2, their appearance has physically changed, as their body looks wider and more rectangular, their facial features have been changed so the Whomp looks more menacing and their characteristic badges are no longer present, as they now have ground-pound symbols on their backs instead, Additionally, they can cause Mario to lose all of his health points in this game, unlike in their past appearances. To defeat them, Mario needs to ground pound on their backs when they are on the ground. The area in which to Ground Pound them is now limited to the small Ground Pound symbol on their back, instead of the whole back. Whomps make an appearance in the Throwback Galaxy, a replica of Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64 and in Bowser's Lava Lair, where in the latter they are useful for wall-jumping onto them, which is necessary to receive a Comet Medal. The Whomp King also makes a return as the boss of the former level. The Whomp King himself does not appear directly at the top of the fortress, instead it is a regular Whomp. This Whomp is a stand-in for the Whomp King, who appears in person on the underside of the stage after the defeat of the generic Whomp. The Whomp King has also gained the ability to call in Whimps, a smaller variety of Whomp, who make their debut appearance in this game. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Although Whomps themselves do not appear in Super Mario 3D Land, a variant of Whomp, known as Wallop make their debut appearance in the game, they look and behave similar to regular Whomps, except that Wallops will only get in the player's way by walking side to side or jumping. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Whomps once again appear in the Nintendo 3DS game New Super Mario Bros. 2, alongside their larger variations, Big Whomps. They maintain their appearance from Super Mario Galaxy 2 as well as their behavior from the first New Super Mario Bros. game, though some of the Whomp variants in the game have their behaviors switched as regular Whomps are now seen walking back and forth sometimes, and some Big Whomps are seen in the background. Regular Whomps only leave behind one coin when defeated in this game, while Big Whomps leave three. They are only found in World Mushroom-Castle and World Star-3. ''Mario Party'' series Whomps have appeared in every Mario Party game to date with the exception of Mario Party: Star Rush. ''Mario Party'' Whomps appear in Mario Party where three of them make an appearance in the board DK's Jungle Adventure. They are guarding the junctions, and players who wish to take the path that a Whomp is blocking must first pay it 10 Coins. Players that choose to take the path that the Whomp is not guarding causes the Whomp to start blocking that pathway instead. ''Mario Party 2'' In Mario Party 2, Whomps appear in Horror Land and Space Land, they keep their role from the first Mario Party, but overnight they are paralysed by magic and can't move, this forces players to take the open way. In Space Land, they pursue players instead of Thwomps if Snifit Patrol is out. Whomps also appear in the minigame Day at the Races. Also, a Whomp with no legs and arms appears in Mystery Land. ''Mario Party 3'' Whomps appear in Mario Party 3, in the Duel Mode, as Donkey Kong's initial partner. They have four health, but no attack power. Their salary is 3 coins per turn. If the player receives a second Whomp as a partner while one is still active, the Millennium Star decreases their salaries by one instead of raising their attack. They also appear on the board Creepy Cavern. On this board, the primary Whomp is the Whomp King, who is blocking one of the two paths at an intersection; giving him an item allows the player to move on while the Whomp King blocks the other path. There are also three Whomps right next to him, who appear to be playing an actual Mario Party board game, which appears to be Rules Land from Mario Party 2. ''Mario Party 4'' A single Whomp makes an appearance in Mario Party 4 as the host of the Extra Room, a room filled with challenging minigames. ''Mario Party 5'' In Mario Party 5, Whomps and other characters appear in the background of the minigame Random Ride. They also appear in the background of many other minigames. On the Pirate Dream board, they give players a lift to the top of the hill for 10 coins. ''Mario Party 6'' In Mario Party 6, a Whomp blocks a path in front of an Orb Shop in the board Snowflake Lake, and charges 10 coins for players to pass. Going this way will take the player to the right side of the frozen pond. ''Mario Party Advance'' Whomps appear in some minigames in Mario Party Advance, such as On the Spot and Outta My Way!. One Whomp also appears as a character in Shroom City, guarding the first floor of the Duel Tower. ''Mario Party 7'' Whomps appear in Mario Party 7, where they now have grey hands, they appear in a few minigames such as Sphere Factor and Spin Off. In the latter they are one of the possible pictures to be formed, and in the former they are obstructions. ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8, Whomps appear in King Boo's Haunted Hideaway guarding secret passages, the player must give a Whomp ten coins so they can pass. If payed, the Whomp moves out of the way and inhabits another pathway. One Whomp also appears in the minigame Moped Mayhem alongside several other characters across the Mario franchise. ''Mario Party DS'' In Mario Party DS, Whomps appear in several minigames, two of these minigames being Whomp-a-Thon and Toppling Terror. ''Mario Party 9'' A Whomp appears in Mario Party 9 as a boss in the board Bob-omb Factory alongside King Bob-omb. It is the mid boss of the board, and the minigame it is fought in is called Whomp Stomp. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' A Whomp appears in Mario Party: Island Tour at the end of the Perilous Palace Path board, acting as the final challenge. Their appearance in this game has been altered slightly to resemble more of their appearance in Super Mario 64 DS rather than Super Mario Galaxy 2. The player rolls a die to try to deplete its health. However, if the player does not fully deplete his health, it will squish them and the player will not be able to finish. But if the player manages to defeat it, he/she will automatically win the board. A Whomp also appears in the minigame Ka-Goomba! after some time. When it appears, the player must shoot its back to defeat it. After the Whomp is defeated, the minigame ends. ''Mario Party 10'' In Mario Party 10, a Whomp appears in Bowser Party who blocks the way in the middle castle. The player will need a total of six points to defeat him. After the player defeats the Whomp, they can continue. ''Mario Golf'' series ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Whomps re-appear in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, but their roles are quite minor. They appear in the Bowser Badlands squishing the player's golf ball, and therefore the player has to take a penalty stroke. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Even though Whomps do not physically appear in Mario Golf: World Tour, their name however can appear on the tournament scoreboard. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Whomps make their Paper Mario debut in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Originally, Whomps were going to appear as regular enemies, but in the final product only one Whomp appears, during the second phase of the final battle with Bowser. During this portion of the battle, the Whomp defends Bowser from any attacks (including those that hit multiple enemies). It attacks by walking up to Mario and either swinging its arms at him or slamming down on top of him; whenever Bowser attacks it moves aside, briefly exposing then covering the scissors image on its back. The Whomp only takes one HP of damage for every attack, but is toppled whenever an Eekhammer is used on it, allowing it to be temporarily damaged normally (using any other kind of hammer causes it to stumble, but recover). This is the only action-styled game where Whomps can be defeated without ground-pounding on them. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Papercraft Whomps appear in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam in the Papercraft Fire Mario segment. They attack like normal Whomps, by slamming down on top of Papercraft Fire Mario. The bandages on their back are their weak spot. Trivia * The Whomp enemy was inspired by the Japanese mythological creature known as the nurikabe. The nurikabe is a sentient wall that blocks the way of travelers, which Whomps do as well in the Mario Party series, on boards such as DK's Jungle Adventure, and King Boo's Haunted Hideaway. * In the Prima Games guide of Mario Party 8, the author mistakenly referred to Whomp as a Thwomp. * Whomps made the same noises as Thwomps in Super Mario 64. In later games, however, their noises were slightly changed. *The One Eyed Tombstone, an enemy from the Ganbare Goemon series, is very similar in appearance to the Whomp. de:Wummp es:Roco it:Womp fi:Whomp fr:Whomp nl:Whomp ja:バッタン da:Whomp no:Whomp Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Thwomps Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Enemies Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies